


Maybe In Another Lifetime, Lifetime, Life

by perikecil



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Singer!Yunseong, Student!Minhee, hwangmini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perikecil/pseuds/perikecil
Summary: Minhee hears Yunseong's voice on the radio after a long while. All the feels.





	Maybe In Another Lifetime, Lifetime, Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on song 'What2Do' since Yunseong did a cover of it not so long ago. It's better to read this fic while listening to the song! 
> 
> Please keep your expectation less because I personally am not satisfied with my writings... (///-///)

Minhee has never used to be in the middle of the crowd, that’s just the way it is. He has been supremely lucky to have travelled and even studied aboard, which made him automatically surrounded by many people from all around the world. But still, it’s a big world out there. And Minhee’d rather spend his time exploring the world with a companion than being completely alone.

So when he finally touches down in Incheon Airport all by himself, Minhee can’t help but feeling rigid. He quite needs a help. The battery of his cellphone drains faster than the electricity current and that definitely sucks since it has reached the lowest tier of percent already. He can’t contact anyone at the moment. Blame him and his high prestige for declining his father’s bid in order to buy him the new one a few weeks ago.

He releases a small out-take of breathe in rue. Everyone in the airport is too busy doing their own thing to be on stand by just to rescue a male in distress. Doing nothing will unequivocally not help him in any way unless he himself attempts to work on it.

By that, Minhee stops by at one vacuous grocery in hopes of gaining some helps. Maybe the checker can lend him a phone, or maybe he’ll just buy local number in the end. However, it has been a very long while since the last time Minhee set his foot here. He has never used his old number anymore eversince he went to study in New York.

“Oh my God. You are Minhee hyung, right?”

He snaps out of his reverie by an oh so familiar voice. His eyes wide open, almost comically as he finds out whose voice does it belong to. “Hyeongjun!”

Hyeongjun immediately holds him close, rubbing his back and so does Minhee. “It can’t be real. You can’t be real, hyung. I’ve always missed you.” And just like a bursting dam, it all comes loose. Hyeongjun weeps into Minhee’s shoulder as he keeps on repeating these words.

“Ssh, ssh. I’ve always missed you too. I’m sorry.” Minhee caresses Hyeongjun’s back, trying his best to calm down the younger’s sobs. It’s not as easy as he previously thought, especially after the damn tears trying to flow down his cheeks as well. _Not now, not here. _Minhee has to get this shit under control. He can’t allow himself to cry in public. No, scratch that. He can’t allow themselves to show this crying scene in public.

The checker seems not giving any damn and Minhee is tantalizingly grateful for it. They buzz out of the grocery (after deciding to not buying anything except two packs of chocolate) to get into Hyeongjun’s car.

Yes. You read it right. Hyeongjun’s car.

“No way. You are driving now?” Minhee asks in disbelief, staring at the younger with wide eyes.

Hyeongjun cannot avoid himself to not showing his cheeky, blithesome smile. He nods happily. “And you seem surprised.”

“Hell, of course I am.” Minhee’s still shocked due the fact that his junior can drive by his own. “I have no health insurance thus please make sure you’ll drive safely and responsibly.”

“Hyung!”

“Alright, alright. Just drive.”

The fact that Hyeongjun actually can drive well is surprising him even more. The junior knows when to increase and decrease the speed. He follows all those road signs as well. This obviously sends the sense of relief for Minhee in personal since he was initially skeptical with Hyeongjun’s driving ability.

No offense, he’s secretly proud of his junior though. So many things changed in the span of years and Minhee’s still in process of neutralizing by degrees. A sprinkling of years ago, Hyeongjun was still that type of mama’s little boy who couldn’t even sleep without dollys in his arms and now he has grown. Minhee forms a hearty smile. He can’t wait to know many more transformations that occurred while he was leaving this state.

“Anyway, may I turn on the radio?” without waiting for Hyeongjun’s approval, the older presses the button.

_“Here’s another trip down memory lane in the rainy evening with Shin Yumi! If you’ve just joined us, you are turned in the frequencies of 101.1 FM modulation Arijjang FM and don’t worry, we’ll feed the rest of your day with nothing but great tunes. So, without any further due, let’s start today’s session with a song that’ll make you reminisce all those winter memories … What To Do by Hwang Yunseong!”_

_A day passes but my phone doesn’t ring_

_Now I’ve gotten more used to waiting_

_My sighs build up like the sand in hourglass_

_On the other hand, my expectations for you are slowly decreasing_

Minhee finds himself freezes in his spot as his heart contorting at the sound. Yes, he wasn’t expecting that voice to come. That familiar soft voice. That voice which he will recognize even in his sleep. That voice which he has so longed to hear for so long.

_I believed in you when you gave me awkward excuses_

_Saying you’re busy_

_I saw you but I didn’t know, maybe I knew on the inside_

_I just didn’t wanna believe that you changed_

At first Minhee thinks he’s still hallucinating. Maybe he’s still not over his jet lag yet. Maybe he’s actually still on the flight, being a skilled sitting sleeper as per usual and swimming into the dream land. But this ain’t it. He hears it for real. He hears Yunseong’s voice for real.

_Tell me what to do _

_I don’t know what do _

_Your love is just a memory_

_Baby it’s your last time_

_To give me your best try_

_And to give your heart to me_

Just as the song hits its reff part, Minhee’s heart lurches inside his chest. The only thing he can focus on with a blurry vision and ached heart is only the tip of his fingertips, which slowly and perpetually be hit by his own tears.

“Hyung?” Hyeonjun stares at Minhee whose shoulders go up and down. His tone is lacing with worry. “Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

_Why are you doing this? Stop it_

_Like the lyrics of a break up song_

_Your words are changing_

_It seems like over to us_

As the song flows, memories are rushing throughout his mind. It brings him to the day when the seventeen years old Minhee was still tidying his stationery up, ready to leave the classroom as he sensed a strong, well-acquainted presence drew near. It must be no other than Yunseong. He could always sense when Yunseong was near. It was pretty obvious since he couldn’t sense anyone else’s. Let it be the fact that they had spent so much time together, close to each other for the past several months to the point the bond between them somehow gave a magical ability to feel when the other one come near.

“What has gotten onto you?” Yunseong asked right away and Minhee could hear the frustration tone in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Minhee riposted calmly.

Yunseong’s expression changed as soon as Minhee answered. It was a mix of peeved and disappointed. “‘What do you mean’? Seriously, Kang Minhee? Are you making things difficult for us or are you just simpy ignorant? You’ve been avoiding me for the past few days. You didn’t pick up my call or reply my message either. You act like there’s nothing wrong when there’s obviously something wrong with us. And now “What do you mean?” is all that you can say? Wow.”

Minhee’s eyes shut close as he avoided Yunseong’s gaze. “Leave me alone. I want to go home.”

“Not until you tell me what bothers your mind lately.”

“My father had urged me to head home early.”

“Okay? I can drive you home later.” Yunseong insisted.

“Hear me out.” Minhee pivoted his body around so that he was fully facing the older. “You don’t need to drive me home anymore. You don’t need to approach me anymore. You don’t need to do … literally anything. For me.”

Yunseong frowned in disbelief. “Did you just break me up?”

“I have no choice ...”

“People always have multiple choice.”

“We can’t be together … that’s what my father said.” Minhee sighed in frustration. His eyes seemed sunken; devastated. “Don’t you think … it’s weird for two boys to love each other? Aren’t we supposed to be with someone of the opposite sex?”

“‘Weird’?” Yunseong raised his eyebrows. There was a fire in his gaze. A fire of anger. “I’m always in love with you. Never not. Never once I think that’s weird.”

“I’m sorry.” Minhee looked down, completely repenting what had happened. Tears were starting to swell up in his eyes. Meanwhile his heart, it ached._ Why is he crying over it? Isn’t it all over?_ “Maybe … maybe in another lifetime. This just ain’t the right one.”

“Maybe in another lifetime when you don’t think our love is weird, because I’ve never thought about it in that way.”

Despite his blurry vision caused by flood of tears; Minhee could see Yunseong hid his face away to not showing his tears as he made his way toward the classroom door, leaving Minhee all by himself behind.

The nightfall never felt this lonely before.

_Meaningless scars are left behind in our frequent fights_

_It seems like it’s too late to turn things around_

_Even if I spill out my all_

_You won’t be filled up in the end_

“Hyung, are you okay?” just as Hyeongjun manages to amass the pieces one by one, he finally understands the reason behind Minhee’s weep. And he can’t help but feeling worried. The younger stops the car on the side of the road and diminishes the gap between them to pull Minhee into a tight embrace. “Hyung …” he talks fondly, more like cooing.

“I was that stupid … I was really that stupid, Hyeongjun.” Minhee’s cries is getting louder.

_Now I know, maybe I always knew_

_Our breakup is like a predicted ending_

* * *

“_… and anyway, for those who are wondering, ‘What To Do’ is originally composed by Hwang Yunseong himself. Hwang Yunseong-ssi said during his showcase that he was inspired by someone from the past. “It’s very unfortunate that we don’t talk anymore like we used to do. But if you’re somehow listening to this one, then hey. Hope New York holds you. Hope it holds you the way I want to. Maybe someday, in another lifetime, we’ll find a way.”.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally open with constructive criticism and any advice on how to improve my English and writing skills. Let me know! Thank you ♡


End file.
